


A Worthy Beginning

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, afraid to hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mirror of Erised is never wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Snape tried to snarl at his reflection, but he couldn’t bring himself to pretend. The Mirror of Erised was showing him exactly what he wanted and no matter how many times he returned, it always showed the same thing.

The same someone.

“Perhaps now is the time to act, before it is too late.”

“You really are an interfering old fool,” Snape said, though his words lacked their usual bite.

Dumbledore patted Snape on the shoulder. “That may be so. But it doesn't mean that Remus doesn't feel the same.”

Snape hated it when Dumbledore was right.


End file.
